


Green Bean's Sprouting

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole is a good big brother, Fluffy, Gen, Nya and Jay are there too but they dont do much, also dad cole is pretty good, i researched for this and by researched i mean i watched one (1) youtube video, neither does kai but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: In which Cole shows Lloyd how to shave.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Green Bean's Sprouting

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the very epic person behind the Dad, How Do I? channel on youtube :D

Lloyd groans as he wakes up and rolls out of bed. He tries to rub the sleep from his eyes as he looks around at the rest of the room. Nobody else was in bed meaning they beat him to breakfast. Hopefully theres some cereal left. He skips changing out of his pajamas, he'll do it after some food when he's more awake.

He mumbles an intelligent "goomdmmormign" to everyone already at the table as he collects his bowl and a spoon and whatever box had the most cereal. He mentally sighs as he pulls the milk out and theres barely enough for his bowl. Why do they even bother?

He pulls out the chair between Nya and Cole and begins to munch on his food... or tries not to fall back asleep in it, at least. Kai chuckles to himself and Lloyd wonders how anyone can be so awake right now.

Nya rolls her eyes at her brother, "Alright, I'll bite. What's so funny, Kai?" 

"Green Bean's sprouting." 

Lloyd looks up at the dumb nickname. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nya asks.

"Oh, come ON! How is little Lloyd Garmadon gonna get facial hair before me?" Jay cries out and bangs his hand on the table.

Lloyd forcefully swallows his food and touches his jaw, and he almost jumps at the feeling of hair on his face. This sends Kai into a laughing fit and it's infectiousness hits Jay and suddenly theyre both laughing and wheezing, leaning on each other for support.

He should've just stayed in bed, Lloyd thinks, as he grumpily pushes back his chair and stomps off to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him and he stares in the mirror. It wasn't much but it was there, a shade darker than his hair. He becomes very aware of the fact this isnt him, this isn't his body, this isn't supposed to be happening yet. He continues to stare at himself in the mirror, over thinking every part of him that feels alien. He gets ripped out of his thoughts by a knock.

"What do you want?" Lloyd snaps, it was probably Kai trying to get a picture of him or-

"It's Cole. Lemme in."

He sighs and unlocks the door. Cole quickly comes in and locks the door behind him. 

"You alright? I'm sorry about Kai and Jay, y'know how they get. And they only made it a big deal because they love you. They're just idiots about it."

Lloyd nods, "...Do you think this would've happened if I was in my younger body?"

Cole shrugs, "hard to say. I had to start shaving my face at like 15. It sucked so much. My dad was all over the place, calling me a man and told me I was growing up. Really annoying." 

Lloyd stays quiet. It didn't hit nearly as hard when they giggled about his voice being deeper. 

The older ninja slips by Lloyd and digs through his hygiene box and pulls out a can of shaving cream and a pack of razors, "Let me help you."

"Shave?"

"Yeah, my dad had to show me because the first time I did it alone, I was stupid and cut my face. Bandaids don't look well on your face in a fight. Also, I don't think Wu knows what a razor is." Cole pretends he has their senesi's long beard and strokes the air as if he were in deep thought.

Lloyd huffs a laugh and it's a win in Cole's book. 

The green ninja watches carefully as Cole fills the sink with hot water. Then he hands him a razor from the pack and takes one for himself. After dipping it in the water, he takes it up to the side of his face. Once he's done making a clear spot near his sideburns, he dips his razor and does the same for other side. 

"Wwwuh..?"

"You wanna make a spot to start in before you cover your face. Don't wanna shave off your hair any." Cole lets him move in front of the sink to have the mirror for himself. Lloyd furrows his brows in concentration. He feels kinda silly when he realizes shaving doesnt hurt as he thought it would, and he relaxes when Cole smiles and gives him a thumbs up in the mirror.

"Okay, now the fun part." 

"There's a fun part?"

Cole laughs and scoops the warm water up in his hands and brings it to his face, with Lloyd copying his moves. The master of earth sprays a blue pile of gloop in his hands and rubs them together until its white and foamy.

He goes to rub it on his face but before he does, he gets a dollop of it on Lloyd's nose. Lloyd scrunches his nose up and quietly whines. When he's done wiping it off with his shirt sleeve, Cole's already slathered the shaving cream on his face. 

"Now you're really looking like Wu!" 

"Oh, shut it." Cole responds by gently smacking Lloyd on the cheek but the shaving cream softens the blow. 

Lloyd tries to match how Cole has done his, but his brother goes back and touches up on any spots he's missed. Once their razors get rinsed off, Cole starts to shave as he normally does but slowly since Lloyd is watching him. 

Lloyd gets through maybe a third of his face by the time Cole is finished. Standing to the side, he watches the teen carefully, "Don't go sideways, that's how you get cuts."

The green ninja glares at Cole, who puts his hands up in mock surrender, "I wasn't."

"Just sayin!"

The rest of his face is uneventful besides a few comments Cole gives, and Lloyd hesitates at his neck.

"You just lean your head up, not too far back, just like you would for a nosebleed," Cole positions his head lower so he could still see in the mirror, "you good?" After getting a hum from Lloyd, he shows him to shave downwards. 

Once the last of the shaving cream was gone, he looks at Cole for the next step.

"You're done, kid."

Lloyd sighs, relieved, "okay, so that wasn't too hard."

"No, it wasn't, but it's nice to have someone to help out when you're nervous," Cole smiles softly and hands him a towel, "now you get to rinse and dry your face off." 

When he comes out from behind the towel, Cole's in the mirror checking himself out, "Two handsome dudes, if i do say so myself! And would you look at that! You're baby smooth once more!" Cole squishes his cheeks to make him do funny fish lips. 

"Thmks, Mmle." Lloyd says with a giggle.

"No problem, kiddo, it's what I'm here for! I'll make sure to swing by the store later and get you your own stuff." He winks and turns to open the door, failing to remember it was locked, and he gives Lloyd a sheepish smile before heading back to the table. 

Lloyd does the same but they're both met with their soggy cereal and no milk to make another bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i was gonna write more pixal and lloyd but uhhhhhh cole is my other favorite so it checks out
> 
> edit: i just now watched the movie and i didnt know they mae a joke about Lloyd not knowing how shave im hdgjskfha???


End file.
